in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Curse of Hallow-Woomy
On Halloween night, Jenny tells the Gang a scary story about a ghost Inkling who comes to haunt Echo Creek on Halloween night, stealing people's souls, as it seeks to wreak havoc upon the world with its deadly curse. When Galaximus hears this, she vows to give the Gang the biggest scare of their lives! Cast * Jenny * Bliss * Galaximus Story On Halloween night, every year, Jenny throws a huge party to celebrate the spooky holiday. But this year- things will be different- much different! Jenny: 'Alright people! Gather round! Who wants to hear my annual scary story? '''Bendy: '*with a red ink color* OHH! Horror stories?! Hit me with one! The lights dim, and Jenny turns on a flashlight. 'Jenny: '''Tonight's story will be- The Legend of the Ghost Inkling! '''Dr. Zomboss: '*wearing a banana costume* GHOSTS AREN'T REAL! '''Star: '''Oooh...scary! '''Jackie Lynn: '''Tell us, Jennifer! '''Janna: Yeah! Jenny: 'Alright! *puts her vampire costume on first* Now, we are all set.... One day, long, long ago, a team of Inklings waged a Turf War. It was a amazing battle, spanning across areas wide and far. But eventually, they wandered into a graveyard. They debated whether they should take the fight elsewhere- but they decided to take their chances. Alas, one of the Inklings got careless and inked a grave. But this was not the grave of any old Inkling- it be the grave of Inky Gloom- the most miserable, deadpan Inkling ever to live! And when she was buried, no one bothered to come to mourn her, driving her into a grumpy, albeit dead, state of sleep. And when her grave was inked, her spirit rose from the ground! It quickly put two and two together, and figured out who desecrated her resting spot. Those two teams of Inklings were never heard from again. And now, every year, on Halloween night, the Spirit of Inky rises from it's grave, and finds a city to enact her utter revenge, stealing the souls of any life form, and using its deadly curse to try and rule the world! And that, friends, is the legend. ''Star's shivering in fear. 'Janna: '''That's cool. '''Agent Red: '*hiding* and could prove useful... 'Jenny: '''But I doubt she would come to Echo Creek. I could be wrong though. '''Bliss: '''That would be terrible! ''Meanwhile, back in the Galactic Fortress 'Agent Red: '*knocks on Galaximus' door* Lord Galaximus? Got a moment? 'Galaximus: '*opens the door* Yeah? 'Agent Red: '''I've got some info that could prove useful, considering that Halloween is your favorite holiday. '''Galaximus: '''Oh, Halloween! My favorite! I love it! Scaring the puny mortals who come trick-or-treating here! And going out in the scariest of costumes, scaring everyone out of their pants! So, what is this info? '''Agent Red: '*shows her a audio recorder with Jenny telling the gang the ghost inkling story* 'Galaximus: '''A ghost? Oh...... Mwuhahahaha! This could be fun! ''MEANWHILE, in the laboratory 'Dr. Creep: '*brewing flasks of poison* 'Galaximus: '''Hey, Creep. Could I ask a favor of you? '''Dr. Creep: '''Sure. What's sup? '''Galaximus: '''Do you think you have a way to turn me into- a ghost? '''Dr. Creep: '''Well, albeit difficult, I can craft you a machine or potion that can shift you into a ghost whenever you wish. Why you'd asked? '''Galaximus: '*gets an evil smile on her face* I've got a date with the Gang...... FOR THEIR SOULS! 'Dr. Creep: '''Oooh! Gonna destroy their souls, are ya? I'll see what I can do! *runs to his crafting table, grabs a bunch of materials and starts crafting* '''Galaximus: '''I will haunt them for all eternity! ''A half an hour later 'Dr. Creep: '*rolls the machine to her* There you go! The Ghost-o-matic 4000 is done! 'Mr. Red: '''Why didn't you just call it the "Ghost-Transformation device mk. II?" '''Dr. Creep: '''Were you reading my files? '''Mr. Red: '''No. '''Galaximus: '''Alright! How do I work this thing? '''Dr. Creep: '''Just get in front of the shooty part of the ray... '''Galaximus: '''Alrighty. *steps in front of it, and poses for the fun of it* You may fire when ready. '''Dr. Creep: '''Now, this won't hurt a bit... It's gonna hurt a lot. *pulls the lever and the ray activates, which causes extreme pain to her during the process* '''Galaximus: '''Oh, the throbbing pain! Is it working? ''After the machine was done, Galaximus come out of her now lifeless body as a ghost 'Galaximus: '''Hmmm.... *she looks at herself, and sees right through her transparent body* This looks promising. *she looks down, and a ghostly tail is where her feet used to be* It worked! '''Dr. Creep: '''AAHHHHAHAHAHAHA!! It worked! The Ghost-Transformation Device MK. II worked! '''Mr. Red: '''Hey, tha- '''Dr. Creep: '''Sshhhhh... '''Galaximus: '''Hmmm... let me take a test run. ''Meanwhile.... in another room in the lair... 'Cala Maria: '''So, in the name of fun, your kind just inks the ground more than the other team? '''Squidkiller: '''Yeah. It's a way of life. '''Cala Maria: '''I gotta try it sometime. ''Suddenly, the two see a ghostly mist fill the room. '''Squidkiller: '''Who turned on the fog machine? '''Cala Maria: '''This does not seem like fog. '''Galaximus: '''Woooo..... '''Cala Maria: '''What was that? '''Galaximus: ''Woooooooo....'' Squidkiller: '''*shaking in fear* Who goes there? '''Galaximus: ''WOOOOOO!'' Cala Maria and Squidkiller hug each other, both overwhelmed by fear. Galaximus: 'Boo. ''Both of the girls scream loudly. Cala Maria jumps into her mobile tank, and Squidkiller runs, pushing it out the door. Both of them run away, heading to Echo Creek. 'Squidkiller: '''I know of this legend- the Curse of Hallowoomy! '''Cala Maria: '''What are we gonna do? '''Squidkiller: '''Hmmmm... '''Galaximus: '''HA! It works! ''Meanwhile... 'Star: '''Well, what now? '''Jenny: '''Uh.... I guess we could play some party games. '''Bendy: '*pops out of nowhere* Or go for a afternoon picnic? 'Jenny: '''Yeah. I guess that could be nice. ''Jenny sees Dynasty, wearing a crustless pizza costume '''Jenny: '''P-p-p- ''PIZZA?! '' '*Runs at Dynasty* COME TO MOMMA, DELICIOUSNESS! '''Dynasty: '*quickly reacted and gives Jenny a wicked punch in the face* 'Jenny: '''Ouch! Oh, sorry Dynasty. I just love pizza. *giggles, and then falls on her face* '''Dynasty: '*rolls his eyes then pulls out an EMF (Ghost Detector)* '''Jenny: '''What is that thing? '''Dynasty: '''An EMF. A ghost detector, to be exact. It measures electromagnetic fields to see if there is anything unusual. Category:Stories